Vocaloid A Regular Show Parody
by 31oreveunalliV
Summary: a Japanese 14 year old named Len and a Japanese 16 year old named Mikuo—both employees at Vocaloid Inc. Their regular attempts to slack off usually lead to surreal, extreme, and often supernatural misadventures. During these misadventures, they interact with the show's other main characters: Kaito Shion, Utatane Piko, Rinto Kagamine, Ryoto, Kamui Gakupo, Hibiki Lui, Neru Akita


Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or Regular Show. The only thing that I own is the idea for the story and anything that's in bold.

Main Characters:

[Mordecai] Len Kagamine - A 5ft, 1.4 in & 156cm 14 year old blue eyed Japanese boy with short blond hair tied into a low ponytail, he works at Vocaloid Inc. with his friend, Rinto

[Rigby] Mikuo Hatsune – A 5'0'ft & 152cm 16 year old blue eyed Japanese boy with short turquoise hair, he also works at Vocaloid Inc. with his friend, Len

[Benson] Kaito Shion – A 6ft 20 year old blue eyed Japanese man with short dark blue hair, he is the manager of Vocaloid Inc. Kaito is also dating Meiko, one of his neighbors who lives across from him in his apartment complex.

[Pops Maellard] Utatane Piko – A 5ft 15 year old green eyed Japanese boy with short white hair and a cowlick, he's the son of the boss of Vocaloid Inc.

[Skips] Kamui Gakupo – A 6ft 20 year old blue eyed immortal Japanese man with long purple hair tied in a high ponytail

[Mitch "Muscle Man" Sorenstein] Rinto Kagamine - A 5'0'ft & 152cm 14 year old blue eyed Japanese boy with short blonde hair that falls to his shoulders, he enjoys playing pranks with his friend, Ryoto

[Hi Five Ghost] Ryoto – A 4ft 14 year old green eyed Japanese boy with green hair, he also enjoys playing pranks with his friend, Rinto

Recurring Characters:

[Thomas] Hibiki Lui – A 5'1'ft & 155cm 14 year old red eyed Japanese boy with red hair, he's the newest member to Vocaloid Inc. (he works as an intern)

[Margaret Smith] Neru Akita – A pretty 4'11'ft & 150cm 17 year golden eyed Japanese girl with dark long blonde hair tied in a side ponytail, she has a crush on Len

[Eileen Roberts] Lenka Kagamine – A 5ft, 1.4 in & 156cm 14 year old blue eyed Japanese girl with long blonde hair tied into a high ponytail, she has a crush on Mikuo

[Audrey] Meiko – A 5ft & 152cm 20 year old brown eyed Japanese woman with short brown hair cut into a bob, she is Katio's girlfriend.

[Starla Gutsmandottir] Rin Kagamine - A 5ft, 1.4 in & 156cm 14 year old blue eyed Japanese girl with short blond hair that goes down to her shoulders, she is Rinto's on-and-off girlfriend

[Mr. Maellard] – [Genderbent Version of SF-A2 codename miki]: (SF-A2 codename muku) - A 6ft 22 year old red eyed Japanese man with short red hair and a cowlick, he's the boss of Vocaloid Inc. and Utatane Piko's father

[CJ (Cloudy Jay)] Miku Hatsune - A beautiful 5'2'ft & 158 cm 16 year old blue eyed Japanese girl with long turquoise hair tied in two high twin tails, She's Len Kagamine's girl friend

[The Baby Ducks] – [Genderbent Version of VFS-01R Ring Suzune] (VFS-01R Rang Suzune) - A 5'3'ft & 160cm 17 year old blue eyed Japanese boy with short blue hair, he bears a striking resemblance to Mikuo Hatsune, except for his hair, eye color and age

[Genderbent Version of Yayin Gongyu] Real Name: Luo Tianyi (Yoyin Gongyu) – A 5'1'ft & 156 cm 15 year old boy who is both fluent in Chinese and Japanese, he has blue eyes and short black hair with two long strands that frame his face His real name is Lua Tionyi

[Genderbent Version of Akikoroid Chan] (Okikoroid Chan) - A 5'2'ft & 158 cm 15 year old blue eyed Japanese boy with short red hair

[Genderbent Version of Tone Rion] (Tane Rion) – A 5'1'ft & 155cm 16 year old purple eyed Japanese boy with short purple hair

[Guardians of Eternal Youth] -

[(Reginald) Genderbent Version of Hiyomo Kiyotera] (Hiyama Kitoteru) – A 6ft 20 year old blue eyed Japanese man with short brown hair, he is the leader of the guardians

[(Archibald) Genderbent Version of Hiyama Kitoteru] (Hiyomo Kiyotera) – A 6ft 20 year old blue eyed Japanese woman with long brown hair, she is the second in command

[(Boswald) Genderbent Version of Aoki Lapis] (Oaki Lapis) - A 5ft, 5.91in & 15cm 15 year old blue eyed Japanese boy with short purple hair with the tips dyed turquoise and two long strands that frame his face

[(Griswald) Genderbent Version of CUL] (CAL) – A 5ft & 157cm 16 year old red eyed Japanese boy with short red hair

[Gareth "Gary"] Camui Gackpo - A 5ft 18 year old blue eyed Japanese girl with long purple hair tied in a high ponytail, she is friends with Kamui Gakupo and the Guardians of Eternal Youth.

[Low Five Ghost] – A 5ft & 159cm 18 year old lilac eyed Japanese girl with short lilac hair with two long strong strands that frame her face, she is Ryoto's older sister and works as a cop

[God of Basketball] Dell Honne – A 5'3'ft & 163cm 20 year old golden eyed Japanese man with short silver hair, he bears a striking resemblance to Len Kagamine, except for his hair, eye color and age

[Techmo] Mow – A 6ft 20 year old dark eyed Japanese man with short jet black tied in a low ponytail, he was human once but is now a part machine

Villains:

[Death] Nero Akita – A 6'11'ft 20 year old golden eyed Japanese man with short dark blond hair who is the grim reaper

[Death's Wife] Haku Yowane- A 5'3'ft & 163cm 20 year old golden eyed Japanese woman with long silver hair tied in a low ponytail

[(Death's Son, Thomas) Genderbent Version of Kaai Yuki] (Kooi Yuko) - A 4ft 9 year old brown eyed Japanese boy with short jet black hair, though he appears to be 9 years old, he's really 300 years old

[Garrett Bobby Ferguson] Nekamuro Iraho – A 5ft & 123cm 15 year old red eyed Japanese boy with short red hair

[Gene] Meito – A 5ft & 152cm 20 year old brown eyed Japanese man with short brown hair, he has a rivalry with Katio.

Utualoid Gang:

[(Utualoid Gang Leader) Genderbent Version of VY1] (VY1.1) – A rogue cyborg who is the leader of the Utualoid Gang Leader.

[(Louie) Genderbent Version of SeeU] (SeeA)- A rogue cyborg who is a member of the Utualoid Gang and VY1.1 second in command.

[(The Duck) Genderbent Version of IA] (IO) - A rogue cyborg who is a member of the Utualoid Gang

Author's Note:

Hope y'all enjoy reading this!

Please R&R


End file.
